<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I don’t love you (I love him) by riversritual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030536">I don’t love you (I love him)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual'>riversritual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Multi, based on an au on insta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle doesn’t feel the same way that Stan does about him</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kyle Broflovski/Christophe "The Mole", Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I don’t love you (I love him)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is based off an AU on insta under the account name ask1800park, this story is not set in the 1800s like the AU but was inspired by it</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kyle didn’t want to be here, standing in Stan’s living room feeling like the enemy.</p><p>This was technically Kenny’s fault in the first place, and also kind of Gregory’s.</p><p>Here’s how it all started:</p><p>Christophe DeLorne, “The Mole”, and Gregory of Yardale were back in South Park after many years, joining the rest of the teens entering high school.</p><p>While Stan hated that Gregory of all people was back, Kyle didn’t really care at first. He just wanted to get through school and study, and not think about the last time he saw either of them.</p><p>But that was until he saw how Christophe had grown, and how handsome he was.</p><p>Oh yes, Kyle got a crush. And this crush fortunately (or unfortunately if you want) liked him back.</p><p>Staying in touch when apart (it happened a lot) was harder than expected, going the old-fashioned way with handwritten letters that Gregory would deliver between them.</p><p>It had all gone well before Kenny had caught Kyle writing his next letter, thought it was for Stan, and then both of them ran into Gregory.</p><p>And Gregory had to spill. “Ah, Kyle. Do you have another letter for Christophe?”</p><p>Kenny couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “What?”</p><p>And Kyle was caught in the middle.</p><p>Then Gregory made it worse. “Oh yes, Christophe and your friend here have been sending letters back and forth to stay in touch since they’re in love with each other-“</p><p>“You’re in love with Christophe!?” Kenny then yelled in pure shock.</p><p>“-so I’m afraid you’re quite mistaken if you think that letter is for anyone else,” Gregory finished.</p><p>Kyle didn’t have anything to say.</p><p>But Kenny did. “You’re coming with me to Stan’s right now. All this time I’ve been saying you like him back!”</p><p>Yep, he was one angry blond as he stomped down the street.</p><p>Kyle sighed. “The letter isn’t even finished yet....”</p><p>“Alright then, I will be on my way. Good luck,” Gregory said, and with a wave he too walked away.</p><p>The redhead, defeated, followed after Kenny to Stan’s house where said blond then had to explain to their friends the situation and that Kyle was head over heels for someone else.</p><p>All caught up now.</p><p>Stan looked so betrayed at the news, and understandably very upset.</p><p>Cartman was obviously loving the drama very very much.</p><p>“I thought- Kenny said you loved me,” Stan said at last.</p><p>“Well, he thought wrong,” Kyle snapped back. “I’m sorry, okay? I can’t help how I feel, I only see you as a friend Stan. And Christophe is the one I want to be with.”</p><p>“You could have at least told us about him,” Kenny argued.</p><p>“Why, so you could fly off the handle about it like you’re doing right now?” the redhead fired back. “I didn’t fully understand how I felt yet, and I sure as hell wasn’t about to risk Cartman finding out.”</p><p>“Eh!”</p><p>“Why can’t you love me!? Why do you have to love him!?” Stan cried.</p><p>“Because I just do,” Kyle replied, “and if you can’t deal with this, then I don’t think I want to be friends anymore. With either you or Kenny.”</p><p>At this, the blond was taken aback. “Kyle, you can’t be serious-“</p><p>“You had to assume everything? Take something personal of mine to do whatever you wanted with it and then deciding to just tell Stan right away when I say I like someone else? I was going to confess with that letter!”</p><p>By this point, Cartman was totally filming.</p><p>Kyle sighed. “Whatever, I wanted to rewrite it anyway. Goodbye.”</p><p>The redhead was out the door before anyone else could say anything.</p><p>That was that, two friendships over in a split second.</p><p>All because he didn’t love someone back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>